Sus ojos se cerraron
by Neko C
Summary: "Juntos por siempre, ¿no?" Repetía una voz familiar en su cabeza. Sonrió amargamente mientras sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban. "Lo siento, no podré cumplir nuestra promesa."


** ¡Mis más sinceros saludos a todos los escritores y leyentes de FF!, he vuelto para dejarles otro one-shot que viene girando en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo, inspirado en las canciones de los Kagamine "Proof of life", "Soundless voice" y algunos tangos melancólicos que me encantan, especialmente el llamado "sus ojos se cerraron" (De ahí me inspiré en el nombre del fic), interpretado por el gran cantante Julio Sosa.**

**"Negación de los derechos de autor" (Bien conocido como Disclaimer):**

** Los personajes de Vocaloid y las canciones antes mencionadas le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, sólo escribo esto por motivos de entretenimiento.**

**Aclaración previa antes de leer:**

**-En esta historia, el tipo de relación previa entre Rin y Len no está definida, pero si se relatan ciertos tintes románticos entre ellos, por lo que lo anteriormente dicho queda a libre interpretación del lector.**

** Podría decir medio millón de cosas más, pero creo que alargaría demasiado esta nota, así que mejor comencemos de una vez:**

"_**Sus ojos se cerraron" **__(Por Neko C)_

_"__La voz del viento susurra en mi oído, el invierno esta aquí, mi cuerpo se estremece. Estás junto a mi, puedo ver tu aliento cada vez más blanco y helado..."_

Ese invierno efectivamente podía ser caracterizado como el más duro que se haya experimentado, mas eso a una jovencita rubia y de profundos ojos azules que se encontraba sentada en una cama no parecía importarle, mientras observaba concentradamente como la nieve caía del otro lado de su ventana.

El paisaje era sumamente cautivador y la llenaba de ideas: quería salir al exterior, bailar sobre la capa blanca, tratar de atrapar los copos entre sus manos, deseaba reír, cantar, sentirse viva... pero una punzada en su pecho la hizo volver a la realidad.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no demostrar el dolor, sabía que él podía venir en cualquier momento y lo menos que quería era preocuparlo, después de todo, odiaba verlo sufrir por su culpa.

Unos instantes después, un muchacho con facciones muy similares a las suyas apareció portando una bandeja que contenía un plato de comida caliente y un vaso de jugo de naranja en sus manos. Procedió a dejar dicho elemento en una mesa próxima al lecho para, suavemente, sentarse al lado de ella y examinarla mejor: su piel se encontraba más pálida de lo normal, debajo de sus ojos se veían marcadas ojeras, había adelgazado notoriamente y su cabello estaba perdiendo su brillo.

¿Era doloroso? No se sentía con el valor para preguntarle directamente, por lo que sólo se limitó a acariciar el rostro de la chica, acomodando unos mechones rebeldes que tapaban su cara. Acto seguido, le acercó los alimentos con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella observó lo con incomodidad, no tenía hambre, aunque comenzó a comer difícilmente para complacerlo. Las punzadas no tardaron en llegar, pero las ignoró de manera sobrehumana, era una acción sumamente simple, tenía que realizarla con la mayor facilidad del mundo. No le importaba que bocado tras bocado fuera más complicado tragar, terminó victoriosamente con el plato vacío para después tomar el jugo rápidamente.

Ese comportamiento no fue ignorado por su acompañante, que mostró una notable alegría.

—Veo que empiezas a mejorar— Comentó con una sonrisa más amplia, aunque bien supiera que era una mentira —Ahora trata de descansar, te vendrá bien— Agregó dejando la bandeja nuevamente sobre la mesa para ayudarla a recostarse.

La muchacha asintió igualando el gesto de él y cerró lentamente los ojos, sintiendo los labios del joven en su frente en una demostración de cariño. Después escuchó atentamente como los pasos del chico se alejaban, acompañados de un rechinido de la puerta que le anunciaba que este había salido finalmente del cuarto.

Contó mentalmente hasta diez y procedió a volver a su posición anterior. Dirigió su vista a la ventana con un semblante de tristeza para retomar sus pensamientos, hasta que un ataque de tos que no pudo contener rompió el silencio de la habitación.

Tapó su boca con una de sus manos, era horrible, sentía que no aguantaría mucho más. Tenía miedo, pero quería curarse, sonreír sinceramente otra vez, cantar una melodía alegre a su lado; aunque fuera por un efímero momento. Cuando la tos cesó, se percató de que su palma se encontraba mojada, así que dirigió su vista a ella con estupefacción. Sangre.

"_Juntos por siempre, ¿no?"_ Repetía una voz familiar en su cabeza. Sonrió amargamente mientras sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban. _"Lo siento, no podré cumplir nuestra promesa."_

En tanto, el muchacho se encontraba recargado sobre la tabla de madera -no quería apartarse mucho de ella- por lo que escuchó el ataque perfectamente, y espió por el cerrojo de la puerta, contemplando sorprendido el líquido rojo que adornaba la mano de la enferma. También pudo mirar su llanto silencioso, cosa que le dolió inmensamente.

¿Cómo había comenzado todo esto? Era difícil -por no decir imposible- de olvidar, cabe aclarar que fue el momento en que todo se volvió en escalas de grises para los Kagamine...

Un día caluroso de verano, Len corría por los pasillos del hospital a pesar de los regaños del personal, a los cuales prestó poca atención, no se detendría hasta encontrar a esa persona que respondería todas las preguntas que azotaban su cabeza hace unos días.

— ¡Doctor Kamui!— Exclamó el rubio cuando pudo divisar la figura a lo lejos, rogando mentalmente que se detuviera para poder recuperar un poco de aliento después de semejante carrera. —Espere— Rogó con un poco menos de fuerza.

Para su suerte, el hombre paró al escuchar los gritos dirigidos a su persona y se giró para contemplar al muchacho con ojos inquisitorios, esperando a que él lo alcanzara así tener una charla civilizada.

— ¿Si, qué se le ofrece?— Preguntó de manera profesional.

— Necesito información sobre alguien que examinó hace unos días— Respondió de manera directa su interlocutor, tratando de respirar de normalmente.

— Lo siento, pero eso violaría el pacto de confidencialidad que poseo con mis pacientes— Dijo el médico de manera cortante, sorprendido por la actitud de ese rubio.

Mas, después de la insistencia del chico y dándose cuenta que sus razones eran válidas para pasar esa regla por alto; el mayor lo escoltó hasta su despacho, donde se dispuso a buscar el expediente de Rin Kagamine.

Lo analizó por unos segundos, recordando el caso de la jovencita y tratando de explicarlo de la manera menos brusca que pudiera a la persona que tenía frente. Utilizó palabras demasiado técnicas y complicadas para ser interpretadas por el muchacho de manera total, pero lo que sí pudo comprender al primer intento fue una cosa: era algo muy grave.

— ¿Hay alguna cura posible, doctor?— Pronunció suavemente el rubio, esperando alguna respuesta que le devolviera el alma al cuerpo. Aunque el moviendo de cabeza negativo le quitó toda esperanza.

—Lo siento, pero con la tecnología disponible no se puede hacer mucho, sólo podría recetarle algunos calmantes para apaciguar el dolor...—

— ¡No!— Gritó inmediatamente Len, interrumpiendo las palabras del médico. Aunque este no se sorprendió, la muchacha tuvo la misma reacción.

¿Drogarla era una solución? Puede que sonara exageradamente egoísta, pero no soportaría verla media dormida siempre por miedo del dolor, en vez de que viviera lo poco tiempo que le quedara conciente de todo lo que la rodeara, aunque sufriera. ¿No era así como se comportaba la naturaleza humana? ¿Pensar, sentir, experimentar, luego existir?

Agradeció rápidamente al hombre las explicaciones y salió del nosocomio con una expresión de extrema concentración en su cara.

Una pregunta vino a su mente mientras encaminaba sus pasos de manera inconciente a su destino: ¿Por qué ella? No tenía una respuesta lógica. Aunque se prometió ser fuerte por ellos dos: haría el futuro que tenía frente lo más feliz posible; lucharía por sacarle una sonrisa cada día; nunca le dejaría sola en sus momentos de dolor... concluyendo: toda clase de promesas, incluso algunas que rondaban lo absurdo y la descripción de "cuento de hadas"; mas él tenía esperanza y eso es lo último que se debe perder, porque es extremadamente necesaria para que cualquier fantasía se volviera realidad, ¿Verdad?

Cuando llegó al hogar que compartía con la rubia, llamó a ésta para abrazarla tan delicada y fuertemente -aunque sonara paradójico- como sus brazos le permitieran.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy, Len?— Preguntó la chica perpleja cuando se encontró rodeada por él, pero correspondiendo el acto de afecto.

— Rin. — Se limitó a decir el aludido — Vamos a estar juntos por siempre, ¿no?— Afirmó después de soltarla y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

Ella desvió inmediatamente su vista, no quería responder con la verdad -que había salido a la luz de todas formas-; pero sonrió lo más amplia y cálidamente que pudo para tranquilizarlo.

— ¡De-de eso no tengas duda alguna!— Respondió la joven, riendo de manera sonora. Cosa que, al parecer, dio por finalizada la conversación.

Aunque la realidad es imposible de evadir: las estaciones pasaban y el estado de la muchacha empeoraba evidentemente. Primero su capacidad para hablar comenzó a menguarse; un tiempo más tarde le fue cada vez más difícil mantenerse en pie; después gran parte de los objetos los veía difusos; le costaba realizar una acción en un tiempo prolongado; en fin, una lista que cada vez que avanzaba el segundero se iba alargando...

Una lágrima rebelde lo despertó de sus memorias, que secó rápidamente. Suspiró, lo mejor era no seguir torturándose con recuerdos tan dolorosos.

Después de reaccionar, se dirigió a la sala principal de la casa, donde un viejo piano adornaba el cuarto. Lo miró con una ternura casi infinita, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba las teclas suavemente. Ese instrumento había acompañado tantas veces sus voces y ayudado a inspirar sus mejores canciones.

Procedió a sentarse frente al objeto, comenzando a tocar una partitura que sabía de memoria. Era la favorita de ella, una de las incontables melodías que inventaban juntos, concentrados en su mundo por horas, dejando pasar el tiempo como arena entre los dedos.

Deseaba tanto que la chica lo acompañara en su interpretación con los hermosos acordes que antes entonaba con una facilidad sorprendente, terminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados para visualizar mejor la escena creada en su mente -simplemente una imagen que estaba grabada con fuego en la cabeza del muchacho-.

Comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta, la amaba, la amaba demasiado y eso le dolía, como un afilado cuchillo clavándose repetidas veces en su corazón. Pero lo que más le hacía sufrir era el hecho de que nunca pudo decírselo a la cara.

Tarareó la letra con cierta melancolía. Por supuesto que no igualaría la capacidad vocal de la muchacha, aunque sólo lo hacía tratando de evocar el fantasma del pasado, recuperar la voz que lo hacía volar a un mundo exclusivo para ellos dos; recordar la chispa que le daba felicidad...

Mientras tanto, Rin abrazaba sus piernas, ocultando su cabeza entre estas; no tenía ánimos para nada, ni siquiera para pelear contra el dolor que venía en ascenso; sólo se vencía ante él, siendo arrastrada a un mundo oscuro y solitario.

¿Acaso se estaba rindiendo? Era obvio que su tiempo se agotaba; pero la joven prometió ser fuerte hasta el último instante. ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía reconocerse en ese papel de muñeca rota. Si bien su cuerpo no poseía la fortaleza de antes, su espíritu no debía quebrantarse bajo ninguna circunstancia; menos sabiendo que alguien aún velaba por ella y seguía a su lado. Frunció los labios, irritada. Comenzaba a odiarse de manera proporcional al cariño que recibía por parte del muchacho.

De pronto, vagamente la melodía que salía del instrumento se introdujo por sus oídos, reconociendo de manera dificultosa pero complacida la canción. Levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el suave compás. Recordó la letra inmediatamente, pero al intentar cantarla sólo salían roncos sonidos de su garganta, por lo que a los pocos segundos volvió a callarse.

Sintió otra vez las punzadas atacándola, alcanzando un grado de dolor insoportable. Entendió enseguida eso: eran el anuncio de que su fin estaba demasiado cerca, pero eso no significaba que se quedaría esperándolo resignada.

Recuperando actitudes pasadas, se levantó de una manera rápida del lecho -provocándole un poco de mareos al principio- y caminó decididamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el muchacho.

Este escuchó los pasos de la chica y detuvo su concierto inmediatamente. Secó con el reverso de su mano las lágrimas que previamente había derramado antes de darse vuelta y mirarla.

—Rin, deberías estar durmiendo, ¿Qué estás...— pero detuvo su regaño al contemplarla, notando algo que no había visto en sus ojos desde hacía mucho tiempo: determinación.

La rubia, sin decir ninguna palabra y manteniendo la mirada a su interlocutor, señaló la puerta que daba al patio; un gesto que fue rápidamente comprendido por él sin necesitar explicaciones.

Len agarró abrigos para los dos y ayudó a la chica a colocarse el suyo de manera silenciosa, rodeándola además con una gruesa bufanda para abrigarla del frío reinante fuera de su casa. Acto seguido, y tomados de las manos, los dos se encaminaron al objeto antes señalado, abriéndolo lentamente y contemplando por un segundo la escena helada que tenían enfrente.

En el momento que sus pies tocaron la esponjosa capa de nieve; el tiempo pareció retroceder para dar lugar a una entusiasmada chica, que se separó rápidamente del rubio y comenzó a correr por todos lados, con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

Se sentía tan bien -mejor de lo que imaginaba-, por un momento todo se reducía a ella y el paisaje que la estación le proporcionaba: hermoso pero triste a la vez.

Se dio vuelta energéticamente para mirar a su acompañante, que le seguía caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos y sonriendo levemente ante la actitud de su amada. Era como si todo volviera a esas tardes componiendo las más -en su opinión- perfectas melodías.

De pronto, el joven sintió un golpe helado en su cara seguido de una sonora risa. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que la chica le había lanzado una bola de nieve que impactó en su rostro, cosa que le pareció graciosa y extremadamente satisfactoria.

—¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí!— Dijo para seguidamente darle persecución con un poco de nieve en sus manos a la muchacha, la cual estaba alejándose a gran velocidad advirtiendo una guerra de nieve en el futuro cercano.

La felicidad inundó el ambiente en un momento que pareció eterno, mas todo lo bueno acaba alguna vez -demasiado pronto en la opinión de esta simple narradora-.

Len detuvo la persecución para tomar aire después de tantas risas, acto que fue igualado por la rubia, -que se encontraba algo alejada de él debido a la naturaleza del juego- y extendió su mano a la chica, pidiendo silenciosamente tomar la de ella.

Rin entendió enseguida y se acercó de manera lenta hacia él... hasta que empezó a perder sus fuerzas con extrema rapidez y todo el paisaje se le desdibujó, formando una vista difusa. Tambaleante siguió su camino hacia el muchacho, quería estar lo más cerca que pudiera antes de que sucediera lo inevitable.

¿Ese era el momento final? Por lo menos lo enfrentaría de pie y con una sonrisa, sólo se lamentaba de dejar a la persona que tenía enfrente, sin poder decirle todas las cosas guardadas en su interior o demostrarle lo que significaban para ella los momentos vividos -en especial porque fueron a su lado-.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero su expresión de felicidad no desapareció.

— Gracias— Pronunció difícilmente antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo, donde exhaló su último aliento.

El muchacho vio la escena como si ocurriera en cámara lenta, inmovilizado, aún con la mano extendida en la dirección donde el cuerpo de la chica se encontraba tendido en la capa blanca.

Reaccionó después de unos segundos y sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia ella; aún sin creer que todo había acabado. Se arrodilló al lado de su amada sin vida y la levantó suavemente, sintiendo como la calidez de su cuerpo se disipaba. Entonces no pudo contener el llanto desconsolado que guardaba hace tanto tiempo.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, como si fueran las lágrimas del cielo, dándole un toque más angustioso al paisaje.

Ahora ella descansaba en paz, no había más dolor en su expresión, sólo una suave sonrisa dibujada en su pálido rostro. _"Por lo menos murió feliz"_ pensó tratando de consolarse; mas no existía -ahora- nada en este mundo que le devolviera los ánimos de vivir al pobre rubio, por lo que tomó la más drástica y desesperada decisión...

Depositó nuevamente el cuerpo de la joven sobre el manto helado, para despojarse de todas las ropas de abrigo que poseía, quedándose con una tela fina que apenas cubría su cuerpo.

Después se recostó al lado de la rubia, tomando su mano y sonriendo ampliamente mientras nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Acarició el rostro de ella con sumo cuidado, se veía tan hermosa, como atrapada en un adorable sueño de cual nunca despertaría. Un sueño al cual él quería unirse lo más pronto posible.

—Juntos por siempre, ¿no?— Se escuchó salir de los labios del muchacho.

Dicho eso, cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que la nieve y el frío hicieran su trabajo...

***Secándose las lágrimas* ¡No puedo creer que haya matado a Rin y a Len! ¡Ni que haya terminado al fin! **

**Me costó bastante buscar la esencia, pero creo que salió bien...**

**Pero bueno, eso lo deciden -como siempre- ustedes, mis lectores. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (en el buen sentido, no creo que se complazcan al leer que los Kagamine murieron -aunque, si vamos al caso, ya estamos acostumbrados *risas*-) tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Si son tan amables de dejarme algún comentario con su opinión y/o una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar les estaré infinitamente agradecida.**

**Bien, nos vemos en mi próximo fic -espero que pueda escribirlo pronto y que las ideas fluyan libremente-.**

**¡Un gran abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C. **_


End file.
